


broken boys never cry

by mauvehoodie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvehoodie/pseuds/mauvehoodie
Summary: чанбину кажется, будто он болен. болен безоговорочно, глупо и по-смешному наивно.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	broken boys never cry

чанбину восемнадцать, он курит все, что попадается под руку от филип моррис противно горчащих на языке неприятным послевкусием до пресловутого джула, потому что хуй пойми как достать деньги на что-то нормальное. у него дым в легких отвратительным осадком и кажется, сигаретами от каждой его, выстиравшейся толстовки, черной худи и даже майки разит за километр. удивительно, как от него люди до сих пор не шарахаются.   
чанбин на первом курсе звукорежиссуры загибается как проклятый, потому что никто не говорил, что в столице учиться будет настолько тяжело. в полпервого он залпом заваривает пол кружки поганого дешевого кофе, потому что, опять же, денег на что-то стоящее нет, а в три сорок две допивает банку приторного энергетика, думая, за какие грехи его так невзлюбила жизнь. 

бан чан, второкурсник, с той же специальности, по совместительству сосед чанбина по общаге, тихо вздыхает, сгибаясь в половину над собственным монитором, хотя в глазах ни толики сочувствия, лишь безграничная усталость.   
они неплохо спелись за год, проведенный вместе и чанбин даже берет на себя смелость называть старшего громким словом "друг", хотя на деле даже не знает, как к нему относится чан (в глубине души он надеется, что аналогично). они с чанбином иногда вместе читают реп в начале четвертого, тайком пробравшись в университетскую студию, потому что староста - сынмин, с которым при случае можно договориться.   
чан сам горбится не меньше со, у него курсовая и пятая пара, доставленная дьяволом-преподом, который готов завалить тебя за то, что ему не понравилось, как ты дышишь в его сторону. чанбин желает чану не сдохнуть, потому что он четкий и вообще, кто если не он будет терпеть соседство с со. 

чан пишет треки, берущие за душу, говорящие о наболевшем, чан пишет не о любви, соплях и одиночестве. у него тексты о тяжбах взросления, о том, что страшно, потому что что делать дальше - совсем не понятно. чан пишет о депрессии, о перманентной усталости и в каждой чертовой песне, каждом треке, рифме и ноте чан умудряется вывернуть все так, что в итоге все равно ты остаешься с мыслями о том, что все будет хорошо, потому что у любого пиздеца всегда бывает конец и жизнь состоит не только из черных полос. и чанбину искренне, до слез на слипшихся ресницах и соленых дорожек на впалых щеках, хочется в это верить. хочется, чтобы все правда было настолько легко, чтобы одни простые объятия и фраза "скоро все дерьмо пройдет, надо только подождать" действительно поможет, только вот пока как-то не получается. то ли чанбин бракованный, то ли жизнь у него настолько никчемная, что даже это уже не помогает, но слова чана желание вздернуться уже где нибудь под люстрой, не сбавляют ни на секунду. 

у чанбина самые-лучшие-на-свете наушники сломались на прошлой неделе, а денег на новую пару, очевидно, нет. когда он обнаруживает это ему хочется сесть на пол и долго-долго выть. выть самым натуральным и неподдельным образом, потому что без этих наушников он не то что как без рук, он будто без жизни остался.   
чанбину кажется, что плакать из-за наушников - это верх сумасшествия, но вот он, давится очередным всхлипом, смотря на предательские белые проводки, безжизненно свисающие с рабочего стола. не то чтобы чанбин любил драму, нет, просто видимо потеря наушников стала финальным аккордом в нескладной симфонии его жизни. 

чанбин плачет почти навзрыд, когда чан объявляется в комнате. он безрезультатно пытается выяснить, что такого случилось у младшего, в ответ получая обрывки фраз, прерванные очередным потоком рыданий. чанбин ни в коем случае не слабый, нет, что вы, просто чаша терпения переполнена и держать эти мысли дольше в себе совершенно невозможно, он вываливает на чана все, что тревожит, что болит, ноет прямо в солнечном сплетении, цепляя самые больные точки и старые шрамы. бан вздыхает, притягивая в большие медвежьи объятия и не говорит ни слова. он тихо и долго-долго гладит по спутавшимся волосам, дожидаясь, пока чанбин выплачет все, что копилось внутри, давило тяжелым камнем на сердце, душило по ночам и не давало спать.   
когда последняя слеза одиноко скатывается по щеке, чан отправляет чанбина умываться, потому что на его заплаканное, распухшее лицо без страха невозможно смотреть, а сам исчезает из их обшарпанной общажной комнаты, сообщая что-то про неотложное дело, хлопая ненароком дверью. 

спустя пару дней бан объявляется "домой" позже обычного, наверное, часа на пол. у него в руках три бутылки пива и пакет, в котором, чанбин берет на себя смелость предположить, несколько коробок с пиццей. из-за спины чана неловко выглядывает незнакомая чанбину голова. у парня большие, удивительно взрослые глаза, на дне которых плещется едва различимый испуг. чан рассказывает, что мальчишку зовут хан джисон, что он в одиннадцатом, что поступать хочет к ним в шарагу. на этой фразе у чанбина непроизвольно вырывается "что жить тебе перехотелось что ли", вызывающее у чана тяжелый вздох, а джисон гордо сообщает, что ему никогда особо и не хотелось, в общем-то. джисон, оказывается, двоюродный брат чана, за которым он пообещал присматривать, потому что родители хана в очередной двухмесячной командировке. чанбин усмехается в бутылку, что распитие пива в затхлой комнатушке не слишком-то похоже на то, что обычно имеют в виду под "присматривать", но кому какое дело? 

когда пиво заканчивается, а три недоеденных куска ветчины с грибами валяются на коробке где-то в углу чанбиновой кровати, джисон резко подрывается на месте, бормоча что-то про "чуть не забыл" и какой же он дубина. хан роется в своем рюкзаке в течение, наверное, минуты и чанбину даже успевает показаться, что у этого гребаного рюкзака нет дна, когда джисон вытягивает из него подозрительно знакомую коробку. он осторожно подходит к чанбину, усаживаясь рядом на его кровать. джисон протягивает ему эту самую коробку, смущенно улыбаясь, а чанбин не верит собственным глазам. он думает, что жизни, по всей видимости, просто ужасно нравится над ним издеваться, потому что у джисона в руках наушники. один в один как те, что сломались у чанбина. те, на которые денег нет и не будет в ближайшее время точно. 

он поднимает на джисона глаза, пытаясь передать все то удивление, негодование, боль и обиду на мироздание, когда джисон просто говорит "это тебе, хен, ну, чего же ты не берешь". чанбин думает, что джисон, наверное шутит, и говорит даже, что шутка не смешная какая-то и издеваться над страданиями ближнего своего нихуя не круто, на что в ответ получает удивленный взгляд и пинок от чана с другой кровати. джисон бормочет как-то совсем тихо и неуверенно, что это не шутка никакая и что он просто хотел, чтобы старший порадовался, и "чан-хен рассказывал, что тебе именно такие нужны". теперь наступает очередь чанбина тяжело вздыхать и кидать на чана недовольные взгляды, но об этом позже.   
сейчас он смотрит на этого мальчишку, с доверчиво распахнутыми глазами, и коробкой в которой сосредоточена буквально вся его жизнь и понимает, что все. конечная. 

джисон укладывает коробку на колени чанбину, осторожно, будто тот сейчас откусит ему не только руку, но и все остальное вместе с ней, если он не будет достаточно осторожным и отсаживается на несколько десятков сантиметров, тоже на всякий случай, видимо. со не может поверить собственному счастью, чанбин думает, что теперь обязан джисону по гроб жизни, потому что что бы он делал без этих чертовых наушников одному богу известно, если он вообще есть. он смотрит на джисона самым благодарным взглядом из всех, на которые только способен. он думает, что надо наверное что-то сказать, отблагодарить как-то по особенному, но слова не идут, да и чан уже щебечет во всю о чем-то своем, предлагая посмотреть какой-то до ужаса скучный боевик. 

//

когда джисон уходит, чанбин накидывается на чана, ведь так нагло пользоваться ребенком нельзя и вообще, чем бан думал, когда рассказывал. а чан, улыбаясь по-странному, говорит, что джисон волновался, безумно хотел понравится старшему и весь извелся думая, что такого можно сделать. еще упоминает вскользь, что, оказывается, включал хану их треки и джисон уже давно большой фанат читки чанбина. хотел бы уметь так же. 

чанбин остается один на один со своим негодованием и удивлением, потому что старшему нужно работать и "я и так уже сказал лишнего", он надеется, что джисон выйдет из его головы и мыслей как можно быстрее, потому что еще большим количеством проблем ему обзаводиться совсем не хочется. 

но джисон не выходит.   
он будто пускает корни где-то в подсознании, прочно поселяясь в мыслях чанбина, проникая в каждую секунду его жизни. хан теперь, спустя две с половиной недели после знакомства, становится частым гостем в обшарпанной комнатушке на третьем этаже университетского общежития. благо, сынмин все еще староста, с которым можно договориться. хан будто подселяется третьим в эту несчастную душную каморку, где двоим-то сложно развернуться. 

джисон вписывается в их будничную идиллию так гармонично, будто так и должно было всегда быть. чанбину кажется, что он уже не может представить своего дня без джисона, который залипает на очередное видео про теорию заговора белого дома, лежа у со в ногах или, забаррикадировавшись на кровати чана. чанбин не может вообразить, что постоянное тихое бормотание джисона, пока он делает домашку на английский, который, если бы не чан, опостылел бы окончательно, когда-нибудь не будет его отвлекать. он прекрасно понимает, что его жизнь уже никогда не будет такой, какой была до джисона. 

хан ворвался в жизнь чанбина без спроса; маленьким персональным ураганом, солнечным светом, поднимающим в воздух клубы старой, затхлой пыли. громким смехом посреди тихой ночной улицы и не то, чтобы чанбин был против. 

//

в календаре тринадцатое мая. у джисона на носу выпускные экзамены, у чанбина - вторая в его жизни сессия. хан переживает так сильно, что под глазами у него залегли огромные тени, взгляд помутнел и поблек и теперь, вместо теорий про белый дом и динозавров, джисон не расстается с книгами по подготовке. "гребаная литература выебет меня во все щели" сетует хан, в очередной раз цепляя макушкой острую коленку чанбина, сидящего у изголовья кровати по-турецки. со улыбается как-то грустно и бросает "даже я сдал, значит ты тоже сдашь". не то чтобы хана это сильно успокаивает, но его плечи заметно расслабляются и чанбин позволяет себе минутную слабость: запустить пальцы в грязновато-синие волосы младшего. 

уходя джисон благодарно улыбается, а чанбину кажется, будто он болен. болен безоговорочно, глупо и по-смешному наивно. болен жестами, мимолетными касаниями, столкновениями рук, улыбками, тихими фразами, совсем неразличимыми на слух, кому-то кроме них двоих, болен чертовым хан джисоном. совершенно бесповоротно и, наверное, уже неизлечимо. 

чанбин никогда не мечтал о любви. в детстве ему нравились самолеты и летчики, нравилась высота, свобода, небо и мысль о том, что делаешь что-то важное. он мечтал о том, чтобы однажды взлететь высоко-высоко над облаками на истребителе и совершить какой-нибудь завораживающий трюк, может, мертвую петлю. да, его это всегда завораживало и восхищало. 

в начальной школе, когда мальчикам нравились девочки, они играли в семью, в шутку женились друг на друге и заводили "детей", сделанных из всего, что попадется под руку, будь то глина, песок или, если очень повезет, даже кукла, чанбин читал энциклопедии про небо, космос и звезды. подолгу пропадал на заднем дворе их частного дома, пытаясь определить расположение созвездий, прячущихся где-то там, высоко-высоко, за ярким солнцем и облаками.  
в средней школе в его жизнь пришла музыка. он поступил в школу искусств, которая, не то чтобы много ему дала, но благодаря ей, научился играть на фортепиано и начал писать первые песни.   
старшая школа познакомила его с хип-хопом, тяжелым роком и рэпом. чанбин даже пробовал читать сам, записывая собственные тексты на обрывки тетрадных листов и обходясь телефонным диктофоном. 

в его жизни никогда не было места влюбленностям. они были ему попросту не нужны и совершенно неинтересны.   
ровно до тех пор, пока в жизнь чанбина не ворвался джисон, нагло разорвав всю его спокойную рутину к чертовой матери.

//

чанбин красит ногти в черный стабильно уже вторую неделю. чанбин пишет совершенно глупые и просто до ужаса ванильные песни о красоте чужих глаз, о вселенных которые он видит в чужой душе, о том, что знакомы будто не третий месяц, а всю чертову жизнь и джисон слушает, слушает и улыбается так солнечно, что кажется, будто настоящее солнце, то которое звезда, за миллионы световых лет от душной комнатушки на третьем этаже университетского общежития, запутавшись в чужих, уже окончательно выцветших волосах, от стыда побледнело и потухло. у чанбина на эту улыбку внутри что-то очень больно колет и откликается тягуче долгим, ноющим и тянущим стоном. 

джисон вслушивается и будто проживает каждое слово на себе, он роняет сотни фраз о том какой хен классный, талантливый и невероятный, говорит, что его слова трогают за живое, что ни одна другая песня даже (чан-хена) еще так не брала за душу как последние треки чанбина. говорит с неподдельным восхищением и глазами-блюдцами и вздыхает так тяжело, будто сам чувствует подобное изо дня в день, но чанбин списывает все это на нездоровую одержимость и галлюцинации из-за отсутствия должного количества сна.   
у со сердце от этих джисоновых слов и фраз невпопад, по правде говоря, совершает те самые мертвые петли, которые он, будучи еще совсем маленьким мальчишкой мечтал делать на истребителе. чанбин в ответ давит из себя отдаленное подобие улыбки, бормочет тихое "спасибо", пытаясь сказать, что ценнее слов, чем эти ему в жизни никто не говорил и молчаливо надеется, что джисон понимает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы услышать то, что он действительно хотел до него донести.  
и, возможно, чанбину совсем немного грустно от того, что джисон никогда не узнает, что, на самом деле, все эти строчки, которые так сильно трогают, написаны для него.

//

у чанбина на душе кошки скребут, такие же черные, как его душа и бесконечная полоса его жизни. у него на носу сессия и хорошо бы готовиться, но джисон лежит на его коленях, наверное, чаще, чем на собственной подушке и сосредоточиться на чем-то, что не хан в этот момент не получается от слова "совсем". младший смотрит так грустно и тоскливо, что чанбину хочется обнять его и спрятать от всего стресса, который свалился резко и неожиданно на его плечи, но он только сильнее кутается в капюшон очередной толстовки, которая, вроде бы, не домашняя, но уже как-то похуй, да и к тому же, обнять джисона чанбин не позволял себе еще ни разу. а джисон, в общем-то, не проявлял особого желания.

чан, последние несколько недель, зашивается как проклятый, потому что у него "ебучий проект, который, блядь, надо сдать до пятнадцатого" и четыре предмета на сессии. в комнате он появляется, дай бог, ближе к часу ночи, тут же усаживаясь за ноутбук, так что выловить его на разговор теперь для чанбина, да и для джисона, пожалуй, тоже, становится чем-то из разряда фантастики, в разделе "невозможное".   
чанбину от этого уже тошно и грустно, и хочется проклясть к чертовой матери этот гребаный универ вместе с чановой подработкой и всем внешним миром заодно, потому что в чане он нуждается до безумия и что делать без его советов, предоставленному самому себе со, совершенно не ясно. ему страшно просто до чертиков, потому что он не помнит, когда последний раз в своей жизни он так сильно себя не понимал.

чанбину совсем уж погано от всех этих билетов и спертого воздуха, когда джисон, приподнимаясь на локтях, бросает короткое "хен, у меня лопнет голова, если я еще хотя бы десять минут буду пытаться вникнуть в эту хуйню", кивая на сборник рассказов гоголя, с закладкой на произведении "нос".

они выходят из затхлой общаги, которая сейчас больше напоминает темницу, пусть и уютную, и уже почти домашнюю. на чанбине задрипанная толстовка на майку (снова черную), грязно-горчичного цвета и спортивки, выглядящие, едва ли лучше. он чиркает колесиком зажигалки и блаженно затягивается, когда та, наконец, поддается.

спустя, наверное, три затяжки одну большую и уютную тишину, накрывающую с головой, будто теплое одеяло, джисон сдается:  
\- можно? - он кивает на сигарету в руке чанбина, - я так давно не курил, чокнешься, - со усмехается и, раздумывая буквально на пару секунд, передает сигарету младшему.

\- а почему не купишь?

\- да у нас продавщица в проходке сменилась и теперь, сука, дайте паспорт, а без паспорта никак, извините, - джисон до ужаса забавно и точно имитирует интонацию продавщицы, активно размахивая свободной рукой и попутно глубоко затягивается, довольно прикрывая глаза. со буквально видит ее перед собой, в синем фартуке, с отвратительными голубыми тенями на веках и маленькими колючими глазками.

от комичности хочется смеяться в голос на всю улицу, но чанбин лишь улыбается краешком рта, забирая сигарету у младшего, - вообще, знаешь, не удивительно, - снова затягиваясь, он ловит на себе предупреждающий взгляд, - ты выглядишь как детсадовец, я бы подумал даже прежде чем колу тебе продавать, - чанбин готов поспорить, что буквально видит, как из ушей джисона от негодования начинает валить пар. хан складывает руки на груди и дует щеки, ну точно как пятилетний, а у чанбина что-то сильно-сильно щемит прямо в самом центре солнечного сплетения и зудит так гнусно и противно, что хочется расцарапать себе грудную клетку и посмотреть, что за тварь внутри не дает ему жить.

он поддается какому-то, одному богу известному, и явно просто кошмарно глупому порыву, сначала осторожно касаясь предплечья джисона и, не получая никакой реакции в ответ, аккуратно и совсем невесомо приобнимает его за плечи, - ну, хочешь, мы зайдём сейчас в магазин тебе за сигами, м? - уровень самообладания чанбина достоин, наверное, минимум трех больших золотых кубков, потому что джисон так близко, такой теплый и, кажется, что даже родной, что хочется плакать долго-долго навзрыд прямо здесь и сейчас. со совсем заканчивается как человек, как личность, как существо способное здраво мыслить, превращаясь в одну сплошную эмоцию.  
джисон будто даже тянется к чанбину, едва облакачиваясь на него своим плечом, но со списывает все это на усталость и вообще, чего его воспалённый мозг только не мог додумать?

\- хм, а знаешь, звучит заманчиво, - хан улыбается так хитро и обольстительно, как только он один умеет, - но с тебя еще энергос и мармеладные мишки, - у чанбина непроизвольно вырывается вздох, потому что у джисона глаза невиннее самого оленёнка бемби, будто он совсем не понимает, что делает со старшим.

\- по рукам, чертёнок, - чанбин зарывается пальцами в волосы джисону (гулять так гулять, что уж теперь), совсем грязного цвета, и отстраняется снова, вытаскивая вторую сигарету.  
хан довольно улыбается, пряча чуть покрасневший кончик носа в вороте шерстяного свитера.

в магазине чанбин находит белый монстр, который он берет без раздумий, а джисон называет его тошнотным и забирает рядом стоящий - черный. со закатывает глаза и легко толкая младшего кулаком в плечо. в довесок они берут пачку сырных чипсов, "хоть тут у нас вкусы совпадают, да, хен?", несколько упаковок мармеладных мишек, которые джисон стрясывает с чанбина, аргументируя это тем, что эти мишки - единственное, что мотивирует его жить дальше и когда они заканчиваются, он впадает в Великую Депрессию. на кассе они почти забывают про сигареты и если бы не джисоново "блять, чанбин, а сиги", они, скорее всего, ушли бы без них. 

джисон тянет старшего на заброшенное футбольное поле, откуда " так хорошо видно звезды, ты с ума сойдешь, хен" а чанбину думается, что ему уже никакие звезды не нужны, потому что он и так сошел, обезумел в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле этого слова. 

//

\- хен, а ты когда-нибудь влюблялся? - они сидят на странном резиновом покрытии, джисон не смотрит на старшего, задрав голову вверх, когда озвучивает этот вопрос и со давится воздухом. 

\- ну... это сложный вопрос, если честно, - он подтягивает ноги к себе, садясь по-турецки и облокачивается на сетчатое ограждение, - я не знаю..? - он кусает обветренные губы, поднимая глаза к небу, чтобы ненароком не встретиться взглядом с младшим. откуда-то со стороны джисона слышится вздох и шуршание обертки сигатерной пачки, чанбин жмурится до звездочек под веками и борется с желанием начать растирать виски. 

\- а мне кажется, что я влюбился, хен, - чувства чанбина сравнимы, пожалуй только с чувством когда вас внезапно и очень подло с ног до головы окатывают ведром воды. а может даже и не одним. у него сердце ухает вниз, в самые пятки и колотится загнанным воробьем. воздух будто становится горячее лавы, легкие сковывает непонятный спазм и со кажется что он задыхается. 

\- что ж, - начинает он, прочищая горло, - ей безумно повезло, - он давит из себя слишком уж жалкое подобие улыбки, засматриваясь на профиль джисона и возвращается к небу почти моментально, пытаясь отвлечься и переключить все свое внимание на поиски примерного расположения млечного пути. 

\- это не "она", - джисон шмыгает носом и пинает носком кроссовка камешек. - это парень, - хотя это было очевидно почти с самого начала, пусть они это толком и не обсуждали, чанбину кажется, что это последний гвоздь в крышке его гроба. что хуже быть уже ну никак не может, что вот он финал, дальше только позорно разрыдаться прямо здесь, прямо перед джисоном.  
но джисон продолжает и чанбину хочется вздернуться прямо сейчас: - вообще, он такой хороший и добрый, знаешь, только иногда строит из себя отстраненного и незаинтересованного, - чанбин не знает, кому нужно молиться, чтобы младший замолчал, пусть он понимает, что они сейчас очень близкие друзья и момент подходящий чтобы выговориться, но он просто не может. он не может это слушать, это пытка чистой воды. ему кажется, что хан прямо сейчас будто водит ножом по сердцу и он не знал, что слышать от своей любви такое настолько больно. он не может придумать ничего лучше, кроме как: 

\- эй, смотри, смотри, звезда падает! - он хватает джисона за руку, перебивая на полуслове и тянет хана на себя, не рассчитав расстояния между ними и собственной силы так, что в итоге джисон оказывается буквально лежащим на нем сверху. джисон неловко смеется, приподнимаясь на локтях, но не вставая. 

\- там же не было никакой звезды, да?

чанбину жутко некомфортно, потому что о том, чтобы быть так близко к джисону он даже мечтать себе не позволял, у него сердце колотится загнанным зверем на второй космической и со не понимает как оно еще не остановилось, измученное такой гонкой. а джисон будто назло пытается поймать чанбинов взгляд, будто хочет заглянуть в самую душу.  
и страшнее становится только от мысли, что как бы чанбин не избегал зрительного контакта, джисон все равно все поймет, потому что чанбиново сердце колотится ему прямо в ребра, выбиваясь из груди, будто путник, посреди ледяной бури, нашедший лачугу в ночи. и щеки краснеют так предательски не вовремя.

джисон скатывается со старшего, видимо, увидев все что хотел, ложась на лопатки так близко, что их плечи соприкасаются. чанбину кажется, что еще немного и он точно задохнется.

\- а знаешь, - джисон вытягивает руку вверх, прямо перед собой, будто пытаясь собрать все звезды в своей ладони, - человек в которого я влюблен, - он говорит осторожно и вкрадчиво, будто от его слов зависит вся его жизнь, а чанбин мысленно хоронит себя в н-ный раз за день, потому что больше слов о любви джисона он физически не выдержит, - он такой глупый, - джисон роняет тихий, какой-то будто бы даже грустный, смешок и садится, вытаскивая вторую сигарету из новой пачки.   
чанбин так и остается лежать на противной резине, думая, что его толстовку теперь точно придется стирать, потому что от этого покрытия стопроцентно остаются черные пятна. он не знает, что ответить хану, как правильно подобрать слова, чтобы не облажаться, не выдать себя потому что ему смертельно хочется поддержать хана, помочь ему, но он катастрофически плох в любовных делах, да и как можно помочь кому-то, когда у тебя самого в груди, в самом центре, зияющая дыра, размером с кулак, которая с каждой секундой лишь увеличивается и разрастается. 

джисон щелкает зажигалкой (чанбин когда-то отдал ее младшему, потому что тот потерял где-то свою, но он предпочитает игнорировать этот факт) и затягивается, выпуская клуб отравляющего дыма. 

\- будешь? - джисон чуть отводит руку, предлагая чанбину пару затяжек. чанбин кивает, собираясь уже забрать сигарету, но джисон мотает головой, - нет, иди сюда, - со, не понимая, что он него требуется, садится рядом с джисоном, недоуменно переводя взгляд с тлеющей сигареты на младшего. - так ты будешь или нет? - чанбин вздыхает, открывая рот, чтобы спросить, чего от него хочет младший, когда до него доходит. от осознания, чего именно младший от него хочет, чанбина будто прошибает током с ног до головы и обратно.   
ему очень хочется, чтобы все это было глупым сном или воспаленной фантазией больного мозга, но вот он, джисон, живой, дышащий и вполне себе реальный, предлагает чанбину затянуться из его же рук.

чанбин наклоняется к сигарете, словно в жутком слоумо. он затягивается, впуская в легкие такой необходимый сейчас, отравляющий разум дым, и случайно касается губами пальцев хана. кажется, что хуже быть уже не может, потому что от переполняющих эмоций голова идет кругом, чанбин будто превратился в оголенный нерв, который даже случайно задеть страшно, вот-вот взорвется. 

джисон глупо улыбается, глядя куда-то мимо старшего, и докуривает (чанбин старается не думать о том, сколько уже у них было косвенных поцелуев, вспоминая все разделенные на двоих сигареты).   
\- а знаешь, кто этот глупый человек, в которого я так сильно влюблен? - у чанбина внутри пожар и каждая клеточка тела неистово кричит "нет, нет, нет, не спрашивай, не надо", но чанбин лишь переводит расфокусированный взгляд с губ джисона на глаза, кивая, чтобы тот продолжал. 

\- ты. 

секунда. две. три. чанбин, кажется, забыл, что такое "дышать". он думает, что младший шутит, шутит глупо, плоско и жестоко, как никогда не пошутят настоящие друзья, потому что издеваться над чувствами ближнего своего плохо, ужасно плохо и низко, и чанбин искренне верит, что джисон в жизни бы не опустился до такого уровня. ни за что на свете.  
голова гудит жутким ульем, а душа чанбина, если таковая вообще имеется, разлетается прямо сейчас на тысячи осколков и все, что он способен из себя выдавить это: - что? - хрипло, запуганно и жалко, - джисон, что ты только что сказал? - он не верит. не - ве - рит.

\- я сказал, что ты глупый и что я влюблен в тебя, что-то не так? - джисон говорит о том, что ломает чанбина изнутри так, будто на самом деле речь идет о погоде. - ты, кстати, плачешь, хен. - чанбин бездумно тянется рукой к скуле на которой действительно - слезы. он думает, что прямо сейчас действительно самое время, чтобы вздернуться на люстре в холле их общежития. 

они молчат так долго, что начать разговор о чем-то отстаренном, даже если бы была тема, слишком неловко. джисон не шутит, не пытается заговорить о чем-то еще, он просто медленно допивает свой монстр, сидя почти вплотную к чанбину, но так, что между их плечами все равно остается расстояние. 

\- хен, - джисон тянется к руке чанбина, - хен, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - он ловит чанбиновы пальцы, переплетая их со своими. - ты, наверное, думаешь, что я шучу сейчас или это какой-то глупый розыгрыш, но это не так, хорошо? - он бегает глазами по лицу чанбина, пытаясь понять, что тот чувствует, - ты не обязан отвечать мне взаимностью, ты не обязан вообще что либо отвечать, просто я подумал, что момента лучше не придумаешь и-

\- можно я тебя поцелую?

у джисона губы горячие и податливые, а у чанбина голова кружится от количества эмоций неподдающихся объяснению, он сгорает, растворяется в этих чувствах, переполняющих, накрывающих с головой и возрождается, чтобы сгорать еще и еще. джисон не то чтобы умеет целоваться, да и как тут уметь, когда тебе всего семнадцать, а у чанбина ведет как если бы он выпил минимум бутылку вина в одного и голова еще больше кругом и воздух в легких кончается.   
сколько они целуются ни один ответить не сможет, но в итоге оба с раскрасневшимися губами, и спутанными волосами. 

чанбин думает, что, кажется, белая полоса наконец-то начнется и в его жизни, потому что его белая полоса - это хан джисон.


End file.
